Soundless Voice (SongFict)
by Mr. KHC Michaelis
Summary: Hanya sebuah Songfict, tentang HunKai. Yaoi / DLDR/ MXM
**Tittle:** **Soundless Voice (SongFict)**

 **Genre: Romance,** **angst, drama**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **JooHeun (MonstaX)**

 **Pairing:** **HunKai** **Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik** **SME dan Starship Ent** **, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed.**

 **Story:**

 **KHC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundless Voice**

 **.**

"Ding..." terdengar suara dentingan piano dari sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang luas, ruang musik yang berada di sebuah mansion mewah yang mana disana tengah ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam metalik, jemari panjangnya menekan tuts piano, dari not yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepala, sembari begumam pelan setiap, mengikuti irama piano yang ia mainkan.

 _At night when silence_  
 _Envelops the town_  
 _It is raining white (snow)_  
 _I hold up my palms_  
 _The snow melts as soon as I touched it_  
 _A transient piece of life_

 _Snow accumulates without a sound_  
 _Like light_  
 _You smile as you gathered it_  
 _Hey, how do I sound?_  
 _Even if I reply, you_  
 _Cannot hear anymore_

Oh Sehun.. itulah nama dari seseorang pemuda yang sedang bermain piano dan bernyanyi dengan perasaan yang amat sangat dalam, walaupun tak se-menyedihkan Requim in D minor milik Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang terkenal si jenius di era musik klasik eropa.

Hanya sebuah lagu yang mengawali perasaannya sekarang, Soundless Voice itulah judul lagu yang ia mainkan sekarang

 _Say you're in pain_  
 _Say you're lonely_  
 _I'll find you_  
 _Wherever you are..._  
 _Don't leave me behind, aren't we always_  
 _Together as one?_

 _As the snow becomes thicker_  
 _You gradually fade away_  
 _I can't do anything but embrace you_

 _I wish, just one more time_  
 _To hear your voice_  
 _One more time, just one more time..._  
 _Say my name..._

Alunan denting piano yang ia mainkan terasa amat sangat menyedihkan, mengingatkan padanya akan sosok yang sangat ia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri. Harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Ia ingin menangis..namun ia tak pernah bisa menitikkan air matanya, ingin rasanya ia membunuh dirinya sendiri..namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil, mengingat ia adalah makhluk abadi.

 _We've given up understanding each other_  
 _Hear my voice, smile for me once more_  
 _I have ran out of tears_  
 _I cannot_  
 _Melt you..._

Dulu.. ia selalu menolak seseorang yang datang di kehidupannya

Dulu.. ia selalu tak peduli dengan manusia-manusia yang ada disekitarnya

Dulu.. ia.. tak pernah ingin merasakan cinta di hatinya..

..

Namun.. semua berubah saat seorang namja berwajah manis yang selalu mengembangkan sebuah senyum kepadanya. Ia sadar.. ia dan namja itu berbeda.. sangat berbeda.. bagaikan langit dan bumi. Otaknya selalu menolak lelaki ini..namun hatinya tidak..ia ingin bersama dengan namja ini- yang bernama Kim Jongin.

 _If possible, my voice_  
 _Take it all away_  
 _And give it to the person dear to me_

 _If I'll be in a world alone_  
 _Without you_  
 _Just..._  
 _Take me away_  
 _With you_

Hingga ia membuka dirinya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk menjaganya dengan segenap cinta untuknya.

 _I love you, even that_  
 _Cannot be said_  
 _Our era_  
 _Is about to close_  
 _Forever_

 _Even if I shout, I can't get_  
 _You or your voice back_

Namun yang terjadi, ia kehilangan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai..

Hilang ditelan bumi.. ia tak dapat menemukannya dimana pun.. hingga keujung dunia telah ia cari... dan tak menemukannya. Seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa 'lelaki itu' telah meninggalkan dunia ini..

Sesaat itu, hatinya bagai di hantam ribuan pedang perak tak kasat mata yang dapat menghanguskan seluruh tubuhnya. Namun tak membuatnya mati untuk saat ini, dan ia berharap agar ia mati dan dapat menyusul orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"Aaaaa!"

Namja berkulit pucat pasi itu berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, dan sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah darah mengalir di pipinya. Sehun menangis, namun bukan air mata yang ia keluarkan, melainkan darah yang keluar dari matanya, menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sangat kehilangan.

 _To the falling snow_  
 _Please don't stop falling_  
 _Take me away with her_

 _Everything transient, my voice, my life_  
 _Erase all of them_

 _Until all is white..._

* * *

'Puk'

"Ketika kau tak mempercayai kematiannya, kenapa kau tak mencoba mencarinya lagi, hyung?" Seorang namja berwajah imut menepuk pundak kakaknya yang sedang bersedih.

"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan sebentar?" Saran Jooheun adik dari Sehun, yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengannya.

"Oh C'mon, ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, aku jadi ikut sedih melihatmu kacau seperti ini, hyung"

Dengan berat hati, Sehun mengikuti ucapan sang adik, mengikutinya berjalan-jalan di pagi yang sejuk ini banyak yang berubah dari kota ini, karena memang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia tak melihat keluar dari mansionnya. Walaupun mereka adalah makhluk abadi - Vampir berdara murni, mereka tak akan terbakar matahari karena mereka vampire modern - itulah kata mereka para klan vampire, sedikit tidak masuk akal memang.

"Hyung, lihat!" ucap Jooheun menarik sebelah lengan Sehun dengan jemari lainnya menunjuk kearah seseorang. Sehun melihat arah telunjuk Jooheun, seketika membulatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna bak batu Ruby itu.

"Kim Jongin.." panggil Sehun, seketika membuat lelaki yang ia panggil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun sembari tersenyum sekaligus bingung. Dan memang itu benar.. ia adalah Jongin yang selama ini ia rindukan. Mungkin.

"Nuguya..?"

"Oh Sehun imnida..."

-END-

.

.

Hahaha...saya kambek dengan drabble yang udah bulukan di folder leptop, maapkeun, sbnernya ini efek gk ada kerjaan aja, jd edit ff sekalian ngepos.

Dan untuk yang mau tau progres komik **Boy In Luv** , silahkan klik fanspage kita, mksudnya saya sama si Winter AL, di " **KHC & Winter_AL Story Goes To Manga**"

Atau di official studio project kita di " **BAMBU RUNCING STUDIO** "

Teaser akan setiap minggu akan d post secara official setiap hari minggu, dan komik juga akan bertahap, namun kemungkinan akan di terbitkan secara official.

Jadi..nantikan ya.. :D

Thank you..


End file.
